


Chasing pavements.

by rosalina2124



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Connor has a bad migraine will Oliver be there for him when he needs him the most???? I've made up my mindDon't need to think it overIf I'm wrong I am rightDon't need to look no furtherThis ain't lustI know this is love butIf I tell the worldI'll never say enoughCause it was not said to youAnd that's exactly what I need to doIf I'm in love with youShould I give upOr should I just keep chasing pavements?Even if it leads nowhereOr would it be a waste?Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?Should I give upOr should I just keep chasing pavements?Even if it leads nowhereI'd build myself upAnd fly around in circlesWaiting as my heart dropsAnd my back begins to tingleFinally could this be it orShould I give up





	Chasing pavements.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I relax as I realize it’s just Ollie. We’re in the ER,the one place I hate being,but this migraine got so bad, the medicine I normally take for it wasn’t touching it,the Imitrex,so we finally decided an ER trip was warranted. We got here,and they got me checked in,triaged,and finally back in a room. We’ve been waiting for awhile, he convinced the nurse to allow us to dim the lights,for my sake,for my comfort. I’ve been sleeping off and on,I know he told me he’d wake me when the doctor got here,and I’m guessing she’s here if he’s waking me now. “Easy babe,the doctor’s here Con,are you ok for her to check you out”he murmurs softly,in the tone reserved for when I have migraines,he knows me too well,he knows that loud noises make it worse,I can handle touch for the most part,it’s just noise and light. “Yeah Ol”I murmur softly as I see a shadowed figure go over to the counter and grab gloves then come over to me as she introduces her self. “Hey there,I’m Dr.Julian,I’m going to take good care of you tonight Connor,what’s going on honey”she murmurs softly as I see Ollie move to sit in the chair,to give her room.

“I just have a really bad migraine,I’ve tried taking the medicine my doctor prescribed,but it hasn’t helped,I did two doses of Imitrex,and I’ve been about the same since before the meds,I’ve been dizzy,nauseous,and the pain is horrible,this is the worst one I’ve had since college”I murmur softly,somehow coherent,I don’t know how,but some how I am. “OK honey,do you mind if I look you over,see if we can’t figure out what’s going on with you”she murmurs softly taking my wrist in her hand,to check my pulse. “I don’t,thank you for taking me seriously”I murmur softly, “your welcome honey,I know how hard it is to be taken seriously when you come to an ER with migraines,I’ve seen others not be taken seriously,so I’ve sworn that I would take patients seriously when it happens”she murmurs softly. I had such a awful experience the last time I went to the ER for one of these back in college,so I’ve avoided going,and have just dealt with them on my own,usually the meds do the trick.

I let her check me over,my blood pressure is up,due to the pain,but my pupils are normal,and I’m running a little fever,but not bad. “OK honey,I hate doing this,but I’m going to have to get a spinal tap,just to be safe because of the fever,rule out meningitis,I just don’t want to cause you more pain”she murmurs softly as I see her pull a gown off the counter. “It’s OK,I understand why”I murmur softly, “alright I’m going to get you into a gown,we’ll get this over with,then I’ll give you some Demerol in an IV,and get you comfortable alright,are you cold”she murmurs softly realizing I’m shivering a little bit,another symptom of my migraines. “A little bit”I murmur softly as I see her motion the nurse to her for a moment. She asks for a warm blanket,and the nurse complies,leaving the room to get it. Then she helps me get into a gown with Ollies help,it hurts a little bit,but it’s just part of a migraine,I can handle it. 

Once I’m in the gown,they help me lay on my side so she can do the spinal tap,this isn’t the first time I’ve had one,I had one back in high school,when they thought I had meningitis,that time I did it. “I know honey,hang in there,this will be over with before you know it,I promise”she murmurs squeezing my shoulder. I feel Ollie sit on the edge of the bed in front of me,to comfort,taking my hands in his. I take in a breath as I feel the cold antiseptic against my back,then a burning sensation,the anesthetic,then I go numb. I feel pressure as he rubs circles into my palm,it’s uncomfortable,but tolerable. Before I know it she’s done,and she takes a look at the fluid, it’s clear as far as I can tell,which is good. They get me on my back after this,and the nurse comes back with a warm blanket. They get it over me,then it’s time for the IV. She gets it started,then she hangs the bag on a pole,then she’s done. “Try to get some rest hon, i’ll be back in a bit with the results,and to check and see how the meds are doing alright”she murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything right now. She leaves,then it’s just me and Ollie,he gets on the bed beside me,letting me lay against him. “I’m right here babe, try to get some sleep,I’ll wake you when she comes back”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair,”OK Ol”I murmur softly as I find myself fading and fading fast. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being of the last ER trip I had with a migraine and how bad it was,and how this time is different and I have someone with me this time.


End file.
